Twas the Night before Christmas
by articcat621
Summary: Severus goes downstairs to lay out the presents only to be distracted by his little girl. A short one-shot full of fluffiness, love, and family.


A/N: Well, this is the first of many Christmas one-shots I've got hidden up my sleeves. It's such a fluff filled time of the year that I simply couldn't resist! I hope you all enjoy this. A huge thanks to onecelestialbeing for looking this over for me. Thanks also to AnnHarrisForever for being my lovely beta. I really appreciate it girl!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm simply borrowing her characters.

* * *

Twas The Night Before Christmas

Hermione rolled over, poking Severus in the side. "Severus," she whispered. She continued to whisper his name, becoming a little louder every time.

"Damn you, woman, I'm up," Severus grumbled, shifting in his sleep.

Hermione sat up and got out of bed. She summoned her bath robe and wrapped it firmly around her waist. "Severus, it's time."

Severus grumbled under his breath, sitting up. Glancing at the clock, he groaned. "Hermione, it's three o'clock in the morning."

"That's right, so you need to get your arse downstairs and put the presents under the tree!" Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips and giving him a stern look. "Stop acting like this is your first Christmas as a father."

Severus reached up and pulled Hermione back onto the bed to give her a kiss. She kissed him back but quickly pulled away. "None of that. Go put those presents under the tree and then we can talk."

"I don't want to talk," he growled, kissing her again.

She laughed, pushing him away. "Now, Severus!"

"Fine," he said with a dramatic sigh. "Where are the gifts?"

"In my beaded bag. Be careful not to shake it around too much, Santa, or something may break," Hermione said teasingly.

Severus rolled his eyes. Picking up Hermione's worn bag, he quickly made his way downstairs. He tried to be as quiet as possible because he didn't want to wake Serah up.

He bent down near the tree and was about to put a present under the tree when he heard a small voice shout, "Got you!"

The living room lights turned on.

Severus turned to see four year old Serah staring up at him with a confused expression on her face. "Daddy?" she squeaked. "You're not Santa!"

Severus chuckled. "No, I'm not."

"But what are you doing down here?" Serah asked, walking towards him.

"I think the better question would be what are you doing down here awake?" Severus countered.

"I was waiting for Santa," she replied, rolling her eyes.

Severus smirked. The similarities between Hermione and Serah were astounding. They would be carbon copies if it weren't for the black curls that framed Serah's angelic face instead of her mother's brown ones.

"You do know Santa doesn't come when little girls and boys wait up all night, Serah," Severus explained, picking Serah up into his arms.

"What do you mean? How does he know I'm awake?"

"Because he looked into your bedroom and saw an empty bed."

Serah frowned. "Am I going to be put on the naughty list?"

Severus laughed. "No, but I think you better go to bed before Santa does his check. We wouldn't want to take any chances, would we?" He placed her back down on the ground.

"No!" Serah shouted, clamping her hands over her mouth. "Will you come up with me and read me a story?"

"Serah," Severus grumbled, wishing he could just go back to sleep.

"Please, Daddy," she begged, peering up at him with her large, brown eyes.

"Fine," he said with a defeated sigh. Serah grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs to her room.

"What book?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"The Night before Christmas!" Serah exclaimed eagerly.

Nodding, Severus summoned the book. Opening it, he propped it up so Serah would be able to see the pictures. "Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."

* * *

Hermione listened in as Severus read Serah a story. Smiling to herself she went downstairs to lay out the presents.

* * *

"But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight, 'Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night." Severus peered down at Serah who was now sleeping soundly. Placing the book on the floor he bent over and pressed a kiss to Serah's temple. "Sweet dreams," he whispered.

He left her room, closing the door behind her. Going downstairs, he saw that Hermione must have laid out the Christmas gifts. "Sneaky witch," he murmured appreciatively.

Severus returned to their bedroom and found Hermione waiting for him. "How did it go?" she asked.

"She fell asleep after the first few stanzas," Severus replied with a smile. He slid into bed next to her. Her body immediately wrapped itself around his.

"Why do you keep reading then, Severus, if she always falls asleep?"

"I can't leave a story unfinished," Severus drawled.

Hermione giggled. "Well, all of the presents are under the tree."

"Where's my present?" Severus asked, turning so he could nuzzle her neck. He planted small kisses along her jawline.

"Right here," she said huskily, sliding her hand down his chest and grasping his member.

* * *

With a gasp, Hermione rolled onto her back. "Severus, that was… wow."

Severus smirked, drawing the covers up over their bodies. "Yes, it was."

"But we should get some sleep… we don't know what time Serah will wake up."

Nodding, Severus dimmed the lights. He kissed Hermione goodnight and wondered just when his life had gotten so good? He was truly blessed to have a beautiful wife and daughter whom he could share the holidays with.

They fell asleep only to be woken up with Serah screaming, "It's Christmas morning!" two and a half hours later.


End file.
